poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Blew Up the Kid
''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Blew Up the Kid ''is an upcoming sequel to Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo and ZippCast in the near future. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Brer Rabbit, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Manny, Sid, Diego, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Robin Hood, Little John, Wilbur the Albatross, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Stay Puft, Slimer, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen, Cindy Vortex, Libby, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot, Mr. Spacely, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, and Jack Skellington will guest star in this film. *''Dinosaur'', The Black Cauldron, Aladdin, Song of the South, The Little Mermaid, The Jungle Book, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Mickey Mouse ''films, ''Robin Hood, The Rescuers Down Under, The Brave Little Toaster, The Muppets, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Honey, I Blew Up the Kid ''were all made by Disney. *This is an NTSC film (taken from a widescreen Flix airing of the real film) with NTSC bits from ''Dinosaur, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the Madagascar ''films, the ''Tarzan ''films, ''The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin ''films, ''Song of the South, Free Willy ''1-3, ''An American Tail ''films, ''The Little Mermaid ''films, ''The Goonies, The Jungle Book ''1 and 2, ''TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, the Ice Age ''films, the ''All Dogs Go to Heaven ''films, ''Brother Bear ''1 and 2, ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, the Mickey Mouse ''films, ''the Looney Tunes ''films, ''Robin Hood, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH ''1 and 2, ''The Swan Princess ''films, ''The Brave Little Toaster ''films, ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, The Muppets ''films, ''The Flintstones ''films, ''The Jetsons ''films, the ''Yogi Bear ''films, the ''Scooby-Doo ''films, ''We're Back! A Dinosaur Story!, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Both Honey, I Blew Up the Kid ''and ''Aladdin ''were released in theaters in 1992, same year ''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West ''was first released on home video and ''The Rescuers Down Under and The Jungle Book had another home video print. Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films Category:Yru17